Please tell me
by MorningStar1101
Summary: 6 months after the battle against the Chituri, a new threat is spotted on the horizon, but the Avengers can't fight this strange person alone, they'll need help. Enter the Subjects, a group of five that can help. Eventual Bruce/OC Tony/OC Clint/OC Natasha/OC Thor/OC Steve/Pepper.
1. Enter Stage Right

"Please tell me you're joking."

"I wish I was, Fury."

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, propping my feet up on the large conference table. I heard footsteps and the door behind me open, letting me know that the Avengers were back on the helicarrier.

"So what are we up against?" Fury tried a different tactic.

"A tough bastard that's what."

I turned to find that none other than Tony Stark had entered, shortly followed by Dr. Banner, Steve Rodgers and Agents Romanoff and Barton.

Tony glanced in my direction and looked at Fury, "Who's she?"

I sighed, pinched the bridge of my nose and counted back from 10. Fury watched me with a stern eye until he was sure I wouldn't burst then answered Tony for me.

"That's Elizabeth Taylor, you and the others will be working with her and her team to help bring this guy down."

Tony sized me up disdainfully and I resisted the urge to slam his head on the table.

My friend and partner in crime, Toni James, entered the room, placed a stack of files on the table and came to stand behind me, placing her hand on my shoulders and leaned over to talk to me.

"I've called everyone, their all on the way here now." She said.

Fury caught the sentence, "All of them?"

I looked up, noting the slight worry in his eyes, and smirked, "Yes, all of us. This is a team effort; Jack will take you out one by one if you're not careful, so you need us."

"Who's Jack?" Tony looked like he didn't like being out of the loop.

"Jack is the tough bastard who just kicked your arse." Toni replied.

"Are those the files?" Fury inquired, pointing to the manila folders on the table.

"Yep, the only records we have of our existence at the moment." Toni answered.

"Ooh, gimme." Tony reached to take them but he ran into an invisible wall. Confused he tried again, only to fail. The look on his face was enough to make me laugh; it's not every day that the great and powerful Stark looked as confused as a tiny ten year old not getting a grownups joke.

He looked at me and the confusion slipped from his face, replaced by anger and was that respect?

Toni picked up the top file, mine, and read the first little blurb to the room, introducing me properly.

"Subject 0: Elizabeth Taylor: 33, 5'7'', Forest green eyes, black hair, genius IQ, Telekinetic and a pyromaniac of sorts. Can't particularly control her anger very well and loses it fairly quickly, when she does she can destroy with a thought, also has a tendency to push people out of windows." She looked pointedly at Tony when she said this, giving him a fair warning of what I was capable of, I also smiled when she omitted the part about having to drug me to stop my 'episodes'

When she finished I reached for her file, "May I?" Toni nodded and I introduced her.

"Subject 1: Toni James: 31, 5'8'', Hazel eyes, purple hair (changes with her mood) genius IQ, handy with an axe. She doesn't have a recognisable superpower per say, she is just has really quick reflexes and insane strength that she uses to completely overpower her opponents."

"What's with the subject numbers? More importantly why are you even here?" Tony looked a little frustrated.

"We are here to help you, because you can't do it on your own." I was upset, Tony had rubbed me the wrong way, and here I thought we might actually get along, "And the subject numbers are there, because we are, in fact, test subjects, as in grown from a test tube."

By the time my little rant was over, I could feel Toni gripping my shoulders painfully tight with one hand, the other no doubt holding a syringe, and Fury staring at me as if I was going to explode.

I almost did.

"You good?" Toni whispered in my ear.

I nodded slightly and I felt her relax a little, taking the seat beside me.

"You were grown from a test tube?" I turned to find Dr. Banner had moved a little closer and was eyeing myself and Toni with a very curious expression.

I smiled at him and nodded, "Yeah, we all were."

"Can you explain it to me? It sounds interesting." He asked again.

I nodded again, "Have a place we could talk? A lab or something, I need to work on some things before the cavalry arrive."

Fury decided he needed to hear his voice again, "Show her to the lab Dr. Banner, go with them Stark and don't blow anything up Taylor. Ms. James, I need you to come with me, I need to know the arrival times of the rest of your team." With that he strode out the opposite door we all came in, Toni followed behind him, throwing one last _Don't screw anything up _look before she left.

* * *

**Meanwhile (Somewhere in Italy.)**

"You need to divide and conquer."

"I know that and I'm working on it, have you decided who shall have the pleasure?"

"I'm working on it."

The second man sighed and rubbed his temples, feeling a headache beginning to form. He could be a patient man, but Max was starting to really push it, and his snarky comments didn't help him.

It didn't help that he had revealed himself too early and that the Avengers may already be aware of who he was.

_No, no, they can't, to them I don't even exist._

Jack rubbed his temples again, the headache getting stronger.

He just had a few pieces left of the puzzle before he could meet the Avengers properly.


	2. A Hat and Some Hugs

"What's this?"

I pulled up a plan from the depths of the SHEILD database I just hacked, watching as my first prototype came into view.

Toni rested her chin on my shoulder, "Hmm, now this is interesting."

I nodded, continuing to pull plan after plan, ones from years ago that were brief flings, that were discarded and flagged never to work.

"I thought you drew you plans on paper, to avoid this." Toni mused.

I nodded again, getting more than a little angry. To me this looked like the organisation that made us and watched us we grew up, gave my plans to SHEILD in order for them to try them all out. There weren't just weapons in here, there was armour and body modifications, things you pull out of people to make them perfect soldiers (These plans I flagged as never to try due to ethical reasons.) But it looks like SHEILD had tried them all.

Toni looked up as the windows in the room started to crack, Dr. Banner looking as well when he saw the movement.

"Is that-?" He cut off as Toni raised a hand.

The windows shattered, an alarm sounded and I was plunged into darkness.

* * *

When I woke, I was aware instantly of the people around me. I sighed and sat up, opening my eyes only to close them against the light.

I groaned, "What dosage are we up to, Toni?"

"Level 4, I think." She replied handing me a glass of water.

I opened my eyes again and took in my surroundings; I was in a lounge room, a very fancy and richly furnished lounge room, and it was currently occupied by Dr. Banner, Toni and I.

"Where are we?"

Toni took a seat beside me, handing me some pain killers, she knew me too well.

"Stark tower, you were out for a few hours. Bruce thought I'd killed you." She smiled over at the man in question, who was sitting in a chair opposite us.

"Ah poor baby, she'd have to try harder than that to kill me. I'm invincible, I know I've tried-" I stopped short as the words I was going to say, died on my lips.

I looked at Bruce and then back at Toni, wondering why on earth I was about to say that.

Toni patted my shoulder softly and stood up, "I'll let the rest of our team know you're awake."

I stopped her, "Wait, everyone's here already?"

She nodded and I stood up to follow her, "I'm good," I smiled, "I haven't seen them all in years. This shall be interesting."

I followed Toni through a few hallways, Bruce had decided to follow us, and we came out in yet another lounge room. This one was huge and had the whole of one wall completely glass, a small door led to the balcony that overlooked the skyline of the city.

The Avenges were here and for the first time, Thor had joined them. I hadn't seen him on the helicarrier so it was a little startling to see him.

My team stood up as I walked in and I grinned from ear to ear. It was the first time in 10 years that we had all been in the same room like this before.

"Ah, sleeping beauty is awake." The sarcastic comment came from none other than Alex Wright, the teams Master Illusionist.

He strode up to me in all of 3 steps and wrapped his arms round me for a bone-crushing hug. As he pulled away he slapped me on the shoulder.

"Good to have you back, Fearless."

I smiled at the old nickname, "Good to see you again too, Tiny."

Anna Lee was close behind him, but she didn't hug me, she never touches anyone at all. I got a curt nod and from her that was a hug.

Last but not least was Ellie Rose, the kindest of the team. She came up and gave me a hug, but it wasn't as death like as Alex's, hers was more like a flower hugging you.

He burgundy hair bounced as she shook her head, "Never drop off the map like that again, Liz, I don't think we could take it."

I nodded, a little speechless.

"Well seeing as were all relatively acquainted with one another, we to sort out rooms. All we have to do is draw your names out of a hat." Tony pushed his way forward, to get our attention.

"A hat? Are you serious Tony?" I stared said billionaire down and to his credit, he didn't even flinch.

"Yes a hat, I didn't expect to be bombarded with new recruits, so I didn't rebuild many rooms. Enough to house what small team we had already." He replied, writing five names on individual slips of paper.

I sighed and looked at the faces around me, each of the Avengers having already agreed to bunk with another, or in Clint and Natasha's case, bunk with each other leaving a room free.

Tony held up a bowl, with our names inside, "Rules are simple, I go round with the hat and they all pick one," He pointed to Bruce, Thor and Steve, "The two names left in get each other in the spare room, left ever so kindly by Legolas."

All eyes turned to said archer and the assassin, who were standing quietly by the door, then swivelled back to Tony.

Slowly he made his way to his first victim, Bruce, who looked slightly worried as he put his hand in the bowl. As he did so I twitched my finger and made sure that he grabbed my name, Toni glanced at me, a knowing look on her face as she rolled her eyes.

"Elizabeth." He read slowly, as if I'd jump out the window upon hearing it. He looked across at me, I smiled and his lips twitched upwards in response. I knew he would be a bit nervous, scared of hurting anyone even though he had the Other Guy pretty much under control, so I felt he needed someone virtually indestructible to put his mind at ease.

Tony, again slowly, made his way over to the next in line, Steve, who looked rather at peace with it all. He dipped his hand into the bowl and I sighed as he read out the name.  
"Anna."  
I already knew that it was going to be a disaster for most of us, as this many people with personalities like ours were going to clash no matter how hard we all try. So Anna bunking with Steve was just going to start a wildfire we couldn't stop, but this seemed to amuse Tony to no end as he walked to his final victim, Thor.

The Demi-god looked around the room and beamed as he drew a name, "Lady Ellie, you get me." He announced, looking quite happy with whom he'd chosen and Ellie blushed at the honorific, not at all used to being called a Lady.

"So that leaves Toni and Alex with the room left over." Tony said, putting the bowl away, "and seeing as it's getting late, I suggest we all find our rooms. We'll discuss things more in the morning." With that Clint and Natasha left and Tony motioned for Toni and Alex to follow him.

A sigh left Toni's mouth as she resigned herself to her fate, trudging after the two men, flinging one last, desperate look at me and leaving the room.

I watched as Thor held his arm out for Ellie in a very gentlemanly gesture, she took it, giggling, and they left. Soon followed by Steve and Anna, who just stalked out with no words or even a look between them.

That left Bruce and I standing on opposite sides of the room, not having moved since he said my name.

I walked to the door, holding it open, and when he didn't move I walked over to him and waved my hand in front of his face. He jumped a little and looked at me, a questioning look in his eyes.

"I need you to show me where your room is, I have no clue." I said in answer to his look.

He nodded and strode out; I followed slowly after him, shaking my head.

_It's going to be a long night _I thought.


	3. We all fall down

The next morning saw me up before everyone else.

I crept out of the room, making sure I didn't wake Bruce. He had been the perfect gentleman last night, making me feel at ease in the double bed we had to share. He had offered to sleep on a couch in the lounge room but I had told him that he shouldn't have to vacate his room because of me.

I found my way back to the kitchen, where I was promptly greeted by JARVIS.

"Good morning Miss Taylor."

"Good is not in my vocabulary, at least until coffee is involved Jarvis." I replied.

With the comment about coffee, Jarvis turned on the coffee pot and the smell quickly filled the room.

I grabbed a cup and sat down at the table, watching as today's new popped up on the glass tabletop.

"Is anyone else up yet?" I asked as I flicked through the depressing news articles.

"Dr. Banner has only just woken up, but other than that, everyone else is still asleep. But it is only 6:30."

"6:30 is a sleep in for me, I'm surprised Toni isn't up yet, she usually gets up a similar time to me."

I took my half finished coffee out to the recently rebuilt balcony. The view from here was stunning to say the least, you could see all the way to the horizon on one side and the skyline complete with towering skyscrapers on the other. I turned to see who had joined me and was mildly surprised to see Bruce standing there, complete with coffee, looking like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

He apologised, "Sorry, you looked like you wanted to be alone, I was going back inside."

I waved it away, "Don't worry, I just never had views like this growing up, neither did everyone else, so we're just going to enjoy it while we can." I turned back to the city and Bruce came to stand beside me, though he stood a little distance from me, as if afraid to get to close. He looked at the gap and looked away quickly, but I still caught the worried look in his eyes.

"I rigged it you know?" I decided to tell him

He looked at me this time, curious, I continued, still not looking at him.

"The draw last night, I had a feeling that you be worried, so I moved my name so you'd get it."

"Why?"

"I felt you needed someone indestructible to put you mind at ease, though you shouldn't even worry, you have the Other Guy under control."

"No I don't." He looked away and it was my turn to look at him.

"Why?"

"I can never control him, you of all people should know how hard anger is to control, especially when something bad can come of it."

I nodded slowly, "I saw the reports, the news, everything and anything about you and the Other Guy. We had to study all of you before we came out of hiding, to even think of lending a hand. Nothing could have prepared us though. No amount of reading could tell us what you were like and I'm glad.

"They all told us to steer clear of you, due to your unstable nature, but seeing you now, I think you at least have a lid on it, that you've learnt to keep control when you need it."

He chuckled, an unexpected sound from someone so serious.

"Fury said the same thing about you, to stay away. He told us about Russia."

I flinched, "Not a happy memory. But that was years ago, he can't still think that I'm like that."

Bruce shrugged, "I'm not sure, just told us that you were like me, that you could destroy if angered, which is true."

I hummed an agreement and we fell into a pleasant silence after that, finishing our coffee slowly as we watched the sun rise over the tops of the buildings.

Things slowly started moving as time wore on and the sun made its way up into the sky. The next ones up were Toni and Alex, Toni I could understand as she ran a similar body clock to me, but she must've dragged Alex out of bed. He was our resident I-can-sleep-though-anything sleeper.

Both had coffee's in their hands as Bruce and I made our way back inside.

"Morning, Toni, Alex." I greeted them as Bruce and I put our cups into the dishwasher.

Alex mumbled some semblance of a greeting through his mouthful of cereal and Toni gave me a small wave and a smile.

"So what's the plan now? How do we find Jack and how do we deal with him?" She asked.

I shrugged, "We can sure as shit beat his arse, even surer now that we have the Avengers at our backs but I'm still working on the finding bit."

I leaned against the bench, thinking, my eyes unfocused on the world around me.

A zap in my side made me jump and I instinctively pushed them out of the window. I looked up in horror at what I'd done, only to find that it had been Tony I pushed.

The horror slipped from my face and was replaced with a smile.

"I warned him." Toni said as she came to stand by me.

I nodded, "That you did. How long was I out of it?"

We watched the window where Tony had disappeared, waiting. Sure enough, up flew Iron Man, looking none too happy behind his mask, he soon disappeared again though, possibly to unsuit and give me an earful about throwing him out a window when he did nothing.

"A few minutes, gave Tony enough time to sneak up on you with his cow prod thingy." Toni finally answered me.

"He gave up on me; now that you've shown a reaction expect it a lot more." Bruce said, still in the same spot I saw him last.

I gave him my evil smile, "Well he may need to stay suited up then, he'll be thrown out a few more windows if he keeps that up."

I watched as the rest of the tower trickled in after hearing the commotion, some realised it was over and grabbed coffee, cereal or any sustenance they could find to wake themselves up.

"Who knew that the tower was full of zombies in the morning?" Toni snickered.

**Meanwhile (somewhere close by)**

"Where did you find him?" Jack crouched to inspect the unconscious lump of metal in the floor.

Max looked a little proud, "Plucked him straight out of thin air, literally."

Jack straightened and moved to the door, "Remove the armour, but don't destroy it. We could learn a little about the Avengers from our new friend."

He strode out of the door, leaving Tony Stark on the floor.

* * *

Guys just a little author's note, I'm kinda back...this will be my main focus atm as my friends are the ones who are starring in it and they keep pestering me for more.  
Bio's of all the characters are on my profile page if you want to take a look, as I wont be delving to deep into explanations of characters backgrounds and what not, their personality will just come out through the writing.


	4. Breaking Point (Alex's POV)

I always liked having a show to watch whist eating and watching Liz push Tony out a window ticked all the boxes in my book.

"Who knew that the tower was full of zombies in the morning?" Toni snickered.

I smiled with her and watched as the various Avengers and Subjects walked (like zombies, the likeness was uncanny) to retrieve food, coffee and other sources of wake-me-up-now.

It was about the time when I got up to put my empty bowl into the dishwasher that I noticed, before everyone else I might add.

"Where's Tony?"

**Meanwhile, Boston, 2 days later**

Tony's vision slowly swam into focus and it took him a few more seconds to remember what had happened; a magnetic pull that literally pulled him away from the tower, knocking him unconscious in the process. He was hungry, thirsty and he hurt like hell all over, hardly able to move at all, thankfully he was sitting in a chair.

"Ah, so we finally regained our senses have we?"

Tony looked up to see a young man, tall and sharply dressed in a suit and tie. His pale skin made his ice blue eyes and black hair stand out more than normal, giving him a cold and uncaring air.

"Who are you?" Tony barely managed above a whisper, his throat was parched.

The man walked in a semi-circle around Tony, disappearing past his peripheral vision behind him.

"I'm wounded that you don't remember our first encounter." He said sardonically, placing a hand over his heart.

Tony's eyes widened in recognition, "Jack."

Jack hummed an approval, placing a finger on the back of Tony's neck.

Tony flinched away at the touch, but could do nothing more from his position and lack of muscle response.

"Hmm, would you like to save yourself from some pain and tell me the location of SHEILD's helicarrier?" Jack walked back into Tony's view, hands behind his back and a nasty expression on his face.

Tony shook his head and Jack nodded.

"Well then, time to get you acquainted with my other guest, Max if you would."

A voice came over the radio that had appeared in Jack's hands.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

Tony hung his head sadly, tears instantly springing to his eyes.

"Not Pepper." He whispered.

**Stark tower, current time**

Two days and no sign, Tony Stark had all but disappeared off the face of the earth and the Avengers had almost given up hope. Anna had been completely unable to find his mind, no matter how far she stretched her limit, and that was pretty damn far.

Everyone was on edge, Liz and Bruce had both had to remove themselves from the room when tensions became too high and I for one was glad they did. We didn't need them losing their shit when they were the only minds that could take on such a vast search as this and the ideas they pumped out were brilliant, but they kept failing and that made them lose focus.

On the evening of the second day, I wandered into the living room to find Ellie, Thor and Natasha the only ones occupying it.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked, crashing into the nearest chair.

"Out." Tasha was quick to reply.

I nodded slowly; they were on another sweep, in another part of the world. I sighed as I knew they would only return with that defeated look in their eyes.

Looking around the room now, I already saw it, the loss of a friend and colleague.

I closed my eyes and felt the icy twinge that came with my power. I imagined a lake, with trees and birds; complete and utter calm.

Breathing out slowly, I opened my eyes and imagined a fog that covered all in the room, delivering this beautiful scene and the small gasps let me know when it hit home.

"Is this, real?" Tasha looked around in wonder.

I shook my head, "This is my gift, if you would. It looks, feels and smells real, but it isn't, it's just an image I've created."

"It's quite calming, I must admit." Tasha said as she reached out to touch the start of the lake.

I nodded, "Just enjoy it while it lasts."

**Boston, A week later**

Tony had worked out a few days ago that the water was drugged; just enough to keep his muscles from responding properly and keep him limp.

He long since stopped crying, realising he may never live to see the sun again, or Pepper for tha-

NO!

Pepper had abandoned him, taking the easy way out and telling them everything she could, telling them that Tony was nothing to her.

She had sold them, and him, out for her own freedom, not caring an inch about what they were doing to him. Not even caring to ask where he was or if he was still alive.

No, Pepper had died in Tony's heart.

In the other room, Jack was watching as Tony Stark fell apart, it had been a slow process, as Tony had refused to cooperate, even with the synthesized voice of his beloved.

But she was no more.

Jack had successfully broken Tony by turning the person he loved the most against him. He smiled at the thought and the memory of his first realization that Pepper had sold him out.

Jack clapped his hands together gleefully just as the proximity alarms went off.

"Shit!"


End file.
